Girl's Night In
by ashleyt
Summary: CC. ALL. I'd say it's Teen. Friendship fic. Takes place after Destiny but all of our couples are still togther and the boys decide the girls should get to know each other.


Title: Girl's Night In

Author: Me!

Summary: Forget what you saw at the end of Destiny. All couples stayed together and the boys have recommended that the girls get to know each other, hence them spending the night in. All CC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, but I do own the Truth Game since I made it up for this fic. So no stealing guys. Unless I wasn't the first to create it and it's already copyrighted somewhere else...in that case I don't own it either.

Note: This came out of nowhere but I enjoyed reading it during the editing so tell me what you think.

* * *

_Well this is going to be interesting_ Maria Deluca looked around the poker table. To her left sat her best friend Liz Parker who was organizing the poker chips and cards ("A place for everything and everything in its place" was her motto), to her right sat the gerbil Tess Harding sizing up the competition with her narrowed blue eyes, and across the table sat Isabelle Evans. She was too cool to care about the competition or the table so she had decided to file her nails while she waited.

"So we should start" Liz said to the girls attempting to remain calm while she started to deal the cards. This was the first time they had spent time together without the guys around and it was difficult when your boyfriend's sister and ex-wife were also alien royalty and seated in close proximity to you.

"Whatever" Isabelle said dismissively, "The earlier we start the earlier I can get out of here". Internally Isabelle was fuming. _Why did Alex have to force me into this?_

"Like we want to be here more than you do, princess" Maria snapped.

Seeing Isabelle about to open her mouth in response, Tess decided to run interference, "Look we promised the guys we'd give it a try and we will. Let's just play poker". Tess really didn't mind being here. Living on the run meant that she wasn't able to form the kind of connections that allowed for girl friends…or friends in general. Now she had this big group of people who knew her secret and sure they weren't as nice as they could be but it was better than nothing.

"Okay, so does anyone here know how to play poker?" Liz asked glad that no confrontations had taken place yet. She was met with 3 blank glances. "Right, so how about go fish?"

"Good"

"I know how to play that"

"Great idea"

5 rounds later the girls had exhausted the game of Go Fish. After Tess had won for the 3rd time, Maria decided that it time to shake things up.

"Guys this is boring"

"So what do you suggest?" Isabelle asked.

"Well we are supposed to be getting to know each other and it's obvious that Go Fish wasn't the best route to take…"

"So?" asked Tess attempting to hide to hide her intrigue.

"Ever heard of the truth game?"

Isabelle smirked, Tess looked confused and Liz was shocked.

"Come on guys, it's the best way for us to bite the proverbial bullet by getting know each others deep, dark secrets." Maria was pleased with her idea and confident that the girls would agree.

"Wait. What's the truth game and how do you play it?" Tess interjected.

"What?" exclaimed Isabelle, Maria and Liz all equally shocked.

"Uh", Tess tried to explain feeling a bit embarrassed, "well with Nacedo always moving us around, I just didn't have a chance to make friends and hang out…

The three girls sat back silently mulling over what Tess had just revealed.

Maria felt bad that she had been mean to Tess and promised to make the effort to refrain from calling her the gerbil.

Isabelle was ashamed as previously being the only girl alien in the group she knew how Tess felt to be isolated.

Liz saw Tess in a new light and vowed to keep an open mind where she was involved.

"Well Tessie girl it's great that you have us to show you the ropes" Maria said forcing a smile in Tess's direction.

"Basically we write down questions and draw them randomly. Anyone who doesn't want to answer the question will have to choose between answering a new randomly chosen drawn question alone and a dare. It's like truth or dare with more emphasis on the truth." Liz explained quickly.

Maria took another look around the table at the girls before asking, "So? We playing?"

"Yes"

"Absolutely"

"Yup"

The girls took ten minutes to come up with 3 questions each, and then Maria went to find a bowl in her kitchen to draw the questions from.

"Seeing as this is Tess's first time playing she should draw the first question" Maria smiled encouraging Tess with the questioned filled bowl.

"Okay". Tess smiled nervously, "Uhhhhh well the first question is: Are you in love?"

"What? That's barely even a question!" Exclaimed Maria upset that they were wasting time on such junior high questions.

"Maria" scolded Liz

"What? It isn't!"

"Well it doesn't matter we still have to answer the question", Isabelle mentioned, the sound of reason.

Maria simply rolled her eyes "How about I answer it for the group Lizzie". She raised her hand, "Yes" then pointed at Tess, "Does obsession count as love?" then Liz "You'd have to be blind to not notice it" and lastly Isabelle, "Don't you have to have a heart to be in love?"

"What is your problem?" Isabelle growled. _How dare she?_

Maria refused to back down "You and the treatment of my wonderful yet slightly geeky best friend".

"Well what did I do to you?" Tess asked.

"One word hun, Destiny"

"Look let's just calm down and answer the next question. I'll pick" Liz said nervously not liking the looks that were passing between Maria and the two aliens. She read the question and began to understand the feelings towards her best friend. "Maria!"

"Yes, dear?" Maria shifted her attention from glaring at the other two blondes and smiled innocently in Liz's direction, glad that one of her questions had been chosen. _Good finally a juicy question_

"I'm not asking this!"

"Why? It's part of the game Lizard. And if you don't answer it you might be up at the panel for a question double that. Are you willing to risk that?"

_Maria!_ Liz glared at her best friend "I hate you" then sighed "Okay so…what's the farthest you've gone with a guy and who was it?"

_Finally some fun_ Isabelle laughed delighted "Since it's your question Maria you get to answer first"

Maria couldn't contain her snort "Like you guys don't know how far Michael and I have gone…"

"She's right there. I walked in on them once" Tess agreed.

"Yeah" Isabelle nodded

"Me too" Liz raised her hand

The three girls shared a simultaneous shudder at the memories.

Maria rubbed her hands together in anticipation "Your turn ladies"

"Oral sex" Isabelle admitted.

"Lady Isabelle, who would have thought?" Maria was impressed "Was it given or received?"

"Given and received"

A low "Wow" was murmured by the rest of the girls in admiration.

"Who was the lucky boy? Brad? Jason? That guy from the lacrosse team you used to date?" Tess questioned.

A slight blush appeared on Isabelle's face. "None of them"

"Wait but that only leaves…" confusion was etched on Liz's face.

"Alex?" Tess asked impressed.

Maria started to screech. "Oh mental visions! Can you go blind from them? Where's my grief relief when I need it?"

"Wow…was it good?" Tess asked, eyebrow raised.

"Tess!?!" Maria and Liz exclaimed horrified.

"What? It's Alex so I assume it's good but you never know"

Isabelle's simply replied "It was fantastic" with a satisfied smile

After having taken some grief relief, Maria returned to the conversation and grumpily reminded Isabelle "Don't look so smug Isabelle…Liz is next with whatever dirty deeds she's been doing behind closed doors with your brother"

"Oh" _Ugh_

Liz began to fidget "Well with everything that's been going on. Valenti, Pierce, Toplosky, Destiny…we haven't really gone beyond…anything".

"Of course not" Tess muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" Liz demanded.

_I guess that wasn't as quiet as I thought_ Tess smiled sheepishly as she explained "No offense, it's just that you and Max take this soulmate thing a bit too seriously".

Liz was quiet as she thought about what Tess had just said. Looking at the other girls she asked. "You don't really believe that? Do you all agree with what Tess is saying?"

_Oh brother_ "Liz, all my brother does is moon over you and talk about how you've looked into each other's soul" Isabelle admitted.

"Hun, you know I love you and I adore the King but don't you ever want something more? A touch here or there, followed by that look that says 'I want you now'. Maybe you're walking down the hall and two rough, slightly calloused hands grab you and pull you hard against a slightly buff but all man body in the eraser room…." Maria stopped, remembering what point she was making. It didn't help that all 3 girls had looks of bewilderment on their faces. Clearing her throat she continued. "Well you know what I mean…maul him and ride him like a pony"

Isabelle and Tess both burst into laughter at Maria's speech and Liz who was beet red by now. Soon Maria and then Liz joined in the laughter, most of the earlier tension dissipating.

By the time the laughter had died down, Liz returned to her earlier frown. "So you all believe that Max and I are boring? What about those really heavy make-out sessions when I was getting those flashes. He even took his shirt off…" Liz trailed off as she saw the other girls struggling to contain their laughter.

"Shut up" She finished grumpily.

"I've only made out in several versions of the Eraser Room around the country, nothing more" Tess contributed.

"Okay ladies next question. Maria you ask this time"

"Sure" laughs "What's you're biggest secret?"

Raising her hands in defense she laughed again "Hey no glares this time, I didn't write this question"

The girls were silent in thought as they searched for the answer.

Isabelle was first to speak. "I think I'm in love with Alex and it scares me. I've never felt this way. Being who I am, it's hard to let people in. Or let them see you, all of you, when you're so used to lying and hiding who you really are"

Liz was a bit shyer as she began to speak "Sometimes I want to walk up to Max and yell fuck me"

"Elizabeth Parker!" Maria gasped in shock.

"No interruptions" Tess scolded. Then turned towards encouraging, "You can go on"

Liz stopped glaring at Maria and sighed before continuing "I-I can't. I'm Liz Parker all-American girl, I do well in school, and listen to my parents and until recently obeyed the law. I don't have the guts to do certain things that I really want to do, like you guys. So I make the charts, help others with their homework and remain forever at first base."

"Technically isn't that more at bat since you've only kissed and…" She quickly shut her mouth at Liz's glare. Maria sighed before admitting her secret "I had a crush on Michael before I knew about you guys" She turned towards Isabelle "It's why when you dream walked me he was wearing the suit."

"I knew it" Isabelle cheered.

"One day I was sitting in the music room during lunch, playing a bit of piano and guitar but mostly singing when I noticed this scruffy looking boy, hair totally messed up just sitting in the back of the room watching me. We never spoke but there was this intensity or vibe coming from him that I haven't felt from any guy since. I was right Liz; aliens ruin you for normal boys".

Lastly Tess revealed her secret "I don't want Destiny"

Seeing the three expressions of disbelief and quickly explained her statement. "I was raised by Nacedo and all he really talked about was the Royal Four and how we were supposed to go back home and save our people. I always envisioned us being really close; Isabelle would be my best friend, Michael my brother and Max my love. Then I got here and it was not what I expected. I saw how much you cared about each other, how much you didn't want to be a part of our Destiny. With Nacedo gone there was no one really championing for it anyways and I woke up one morning thinking about how much I wanted to be here in Roswell tomorrow and the day after and for the high school prom. I don't care about Destiny anymore…it's just a word to me now."

_Well at least now they know the truth and want to be my friend_ Tess thought as she watched the others girls in deep thought.

Isabelle cleared her throat after a couple of minutes "Well I guess it's my turn to pick a question. Here! Why do you love him?"

"Well Max saved my life and in the process it screwed up all of yours." Liz waved away any the protests "No it's true guys, but thanks for the effort. When Max saved me I saw into his soul; I saw his thoughts, dreams, memories and desires. I saw you Isabelle, I saw Michael, I saw your parents but a large part of what I saw was me. Max Evans loved me, the plain Jane from Roswell, New Mexico. I'm not special at all but he makes me feel that way and gives me this sense of belonging. I don't know what the future holds but I do believe it will be with him"

Isabelle went next "Alex sees me. I know I'm really pretty, I've been told that my whole life. People are always like 'That Isabelle Evans is so perfect. She's popular, smart, comes from parents who can afford pretty things and above all else she looks like a model'. So I hang out with superficial people who only see what's on the outside or what I want them to see. But not Alex. He see's what I hide from the world. My loneliness, my fears, my insecurities…and he wants to be with me in spite of that. He makes it okay for me to want to depend on someone for security or to simply hold on to."

Maria mulled over her answer a bit before taking her turn "You wouldn't know it but Michael's a really serious guy. He's romantic and so intense. I feel like we've been married for years instead of dating for a couple of months. He gets me. He gets the kooky me, the serious me, the sad me, the angry me…all of these facets of my personality. He tries to be the image of the perfect boyfriend and it's great but I love him for who he is. He's a natural born protector and I feel so safe when we're together. He lets me see him, not in flashes or anything and 'm fine with that. When he's reading, watching Bewitched or listening to Metallica, I get to see it and for me it's better than some old flash about a time I didn't know him. I know him now and I'd rather know more of him by being with him"

"Well I'm not in love but I am in serious like right now" Tess admitted.

Liz smiled as she teased her former enemy "And who is the guy that has you smiling like that?"

"Kyle Valenti"

"Kyle!?!" Isabelle, Maria and Liz yelled.

"Ummm…yeah" Tess responded nervously "Well we've been getting closer since we're more on the outside of the group. He's funny and smart. He takes me to see movies or out to eat and never once mentions who or what I am. When he's telling a story he has this way of using his voice and his body and it's really fun to watch. Then he smiles that dumb jock smile and I melt" In a smaller voice Tess continued "Kyle is always there and doesn't treat me like an outsider."

The original members of the Pod Squad looked at each before turning their guilty expressions towards Tess.

"I think I speak for us all when I say I'm really ashamed of my behaviour before Tess. We should have given you a chance before blacklisting you like we did." Liz said embarrassed for herself and the others.

Tess shrugged "You were just protecting your lives and your boyfriends. I understand I'd do the same thing".

"Good, so friends?" Maria asked.

"Friends" Tess agreed.

"So now that we've done the girl bond thing, we don't have to play anymore" Maria commented "How about we grab these snacks and watch a movie?"

"Cool. I'm thinking romance?" Isabelle added.

"Comedy!" Liz and Maria replied.

"Okay. How about America's Sweethearts?"

The three girls looked questioningly towards Tess to get her approval.

"Yes"

Maria looked around the room at the other girls laughing and joking around and couldn't believe that a couple hours ago they were all glaring at each other over a deck of cards. She smiled and joined into the fun.

_I wonder how the boys are doing_

The End.

P.S. The sequel to this is titled Boys Night Out. Can't say when it'll be completed, hopefully soon. Feedback is always welcome. Thanks.


End file.
